The present invention generally relates to wafer fabrication and, more specifically, to a wafer element fabrication method to form a wafer element with an adjusted print resolution assist feature (APRAF) in order to create a smaller APRAF shape and to thereby improve planarization and to reduce stresses, for examples.
Wafer fabrication refers to repeated and/or sequential processes that are performed to produce complete electrical or photonic circuits. Examples of such electrical or photonic circuits include those with radio frequency (RF) amplifiers and light emitting diodes (LEDs). Wafer fabrication can also be used to build optical computer components and central processing units (CPUs) for computers.